


Stripped To the Bones

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Big Heart, Big Hurt [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Flashbacks, Gore, HYDRA are cunts, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Vivisection, unexpectedly sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Doctors scare Bucky.





	Stripped To the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> blame Queenie and themcgeek

“Bucky, the doctors won’t hurt you. I promise.” Steve said. “You just have to stand there while they scan you.”

Bucky shook his head.

He knew the doctors in Wakanda were nothing like the HYDRA scientists. He knew they wouldn’t hurt him like he’d been hurt in the past.

But they still scared him.

Just thinking about them, made all the scars on Bucky’s body hurt. Most of them were products of the scientists, rather than missions. From their... _ examinations. _

But he trusted Steve.

He took Steve’s hand and dragged him along over to the spot he had been indicated to stand in. Steve stood next to him, holding Bucky’s hand tightly. That was good. That felt a little better. Felt better with Steve right next to him. Felt like they wouldn’t hurt him if Steve was there.

The Princess, her name was Shuri he remembered, started the scan. Nothing happened. They just stood there. Was she really scanning him? Didn’t feel like he was being scanned.

“Oh, shit...”

_ “Shuri!” _ T’Challa said at her cursing.

It seemed as though she couldn’t even hear him.

“Steve? Bucky? Come here.”

They moved over to the screen where she stood.

Their eyes became fixed on the screen and the scan. There was an outline, in blue, of Bucky’s body. There were faint outlines inside the body, of all the organs and the skeleton. But there was something else. Something that seemed to just be...floating around inside his guts.

“Wh-... What is that?” Steve questioned.

Bucky knew. He knew what those things were.

“I-“

Steve looked at him with big eyes.

“They... They performed autopsies on me.” Bucky mumbled, eyes low, squeezing Steve’s hand. “Left things in me. Tools. Transmitters. Kept sending evaluations of physical health.”

*

_ Hands were tied to the table. Legs, too. Head strapped down. Gag in his mouth. Naked. _

_ People in white over him. Big knives. _

_ Pain. _

_ Much pain. _

_ Blood all over. _

_ His chest all open, ribs broken. Hands inside him. Feeling his organs. Saw them cutting them out, moving them out, saved in jars, one by one, let them regrow between openings. _

_ Sewed him back up. Put him away in a cell for a while. Let him heal for a while. Then in the cold place again. _

_ Back on the table later. _

_ Open again, hands in his chest. _

_ They were attaching tubes inside him. A machine hummed in his ear. _

_ His  _ heart _ in the scientist’s hands. _

_ Machine pumping blood. Feel it growing back. _

_ Took weeks. _

_ So painful. _

_ Screamed until his voice couldn’t scream more. _

*

“We should get these out.” Shuri said softly. “Computer says they’re...  _ Shit, _ they’re damaging your organs. The lungs, the stomach, the liver. This... This is not safe.”

Bucky shook his head. “Don’t... I don’t- I don’t wanna.”

Steve squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. We can... We’ll figure something out. No surgeries.”

“No. Do the surgery.” Bucky said anyway. “Don’t wanna, but... I should. Not good for me.”

“Bucky...”

_ “Steve. _ My choice. I don’t like it, but...it’s what’s best for me, in the long run. You know it.”

“Bucky, think about this for a minute, okay? Just...think about this before you make a decision.”

Bucky shook his head. “No. Better to do it now.”

He looked to Shuri and gave her a nod.

Shuri swallowed dryly, then started ordering the other people in the lab to get ready for surgery.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand.

“Okay. If it’s what you want, then that’s your choice.” Steve told him. “I’ll be right next you the whole time, okay? To the end of the line, yeah?”

The soldier nodded. “End of the line.”


End file.
